Stay by your side
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Warning: Yaoi and Mpreg. William finally tells Ulrich how he feels about him and they secretly start to date. What will the gang say and what will the boys think when they get a bundle of suprise coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I made a new code lyoko story and it's a Mpreg and Yaoi. So you don't like don't be stupid and read it! And then you complain about it and flame it and piss me the fuck off! If you don't like Yaoi and/or Mpregs DON'T freakin read it! OK? It's not that hard!**

Ulrich and the group are now leaving the factory after another Xana attack.

"Finally. I thought Xana's monsters wouldn't give up." Odd said rubbing the back of his sore head after Xana's crabs shot him off his hoverboard and he flew into the back of a glacer and fell over and over and over and over again. Which was acually entertaining seeing a 13 year old purple cat getting owned by deadly robotic seafood monsters.

"I know what can make me feel better." He said.

"What? A chocolate, banana, strawberry and caramel ice cream sundae?" Aelita answered.

"No. A chocolate, vanilla, banana, strawberry, peanut, gummy bear, cookie crumble, brownies, sprinkles, butterscotch, caramel sundae, with a sprinkle of whip cream and shavings of chocolate with a bright red cherry on top." Odd was drooling while rubbing his hands staring into space while his eyes was twitching. **(A/N: Oh that sounds sooo good right now.)**

"All that sugar is gonna make you hyper, Odd. Well more hyper than before." Jeremie replied.

"Hey, Yumi. Want me to walk you home?" Ulrich asked.

"No problem, Ulrich." She replied.

Ulrich walked Yumi to her house.

"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi thanked walking inside.

Ulrich continued his way to Kadic but felt like someone was following him.

He turned around and saw nobody behind him, and continued to walk all the way to kadic.

"Hey Ulrich." He turns around and sees William facing him and leaning on a tree.

"Oh, what do you want now?" He said irritated.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just here to piss you off."

"Really? And why is that?"

"I love it when you're angry." William walked closer to Ulrich and whispered in his ear. "It turns me on."

Ulrich's eyes widened and made a small gasp. "Uh, this is really weird." His cheeks began to heat up and turn pink.

"I love you angry." He said.

"Wait, I thought you were always going after Yumi." He said backing away form him but crashed into a tree from behind.

"I did it to annoy you which I like, just like you." He got closer to Ulrich and blushed.

"Wait, you like me?" William smiled and shook his head.

William shook his head. "I've always wanted to do this."

"Do what?" Ulrich was getting scared and tried to walk away from William but he grabbed Ulrich's arm and pushed him back to the tree.

Ulrich tried to escape. "Let me go, William." Ulrich pushed William away but he grabbed him by his butt and pulled him closer enought that there bodies touched.

William grabbed Ulrich's head and he frenched kissed him on the lips. His tounge forced itself down Ulrich's thorat.

Ulrich was suprised and his eyes widened even wider and he felt his legs turn to jelly but he kissed back enjoying every second of it. William part the kiss between the two and there was a line of suliva trailing from his mouth to Ulrich's.

"What was that?" Ulrich said whiping the saliva from his lips and panting form the lack of air. "I believe that was a french kiss." William answered. "But, why?"

"I always wanted to kiss you forever, Ulrich."

"I don't know what to say, but shut up and kiss me." William made out with Ulrich until dark clouds huddled together and rain down upon them while there kisses kept them both warm.

"Come on, I know a place we can go." William said grabbing Ulrich's hand. He took him to his dorm room. They looked out the window and saw the rain falling harder. Ulrich shivered. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." William snuggled close to Ulrich. Ulrich was happy and he cuddled closer to him. William grabbed Ulrich's chin and he softly kissed his lips with deep passion.

Their kissing started to turn into a full make out session. "William."

"What?" William continued kissing Ulrich. "I don't know what to say about..." William stopped looking concierned. "About what?"

"About everything that's happaning." William ran his fingers through Ulrich's hair. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." William kissed down Ulrich's neck it caused electric shivers down his neck. He started to feel ecstacy and horney at the same time. Ulrich took off his shirt and so did William. They started to get a little dirty later on and fell asleep in the bed together. Ulrich woke up and saw that the clock read 4:30 AM.

He climbed out of bed and hurried to get his clothes back on. "Ulrich, where are you going?"

"I gotta go back to my dorm." Ulrich said Getting his pants on.

"Ok. See you in the morning" William kissed Ulrich and watch him leave to his own room. Ulrich went in and saw Odd asleep snoring in his bed with his butt in the air and a river of his drool trailing down from his mouth to Kiwi's dog bowl. Kiwi woke up and heard Ulrich come in.

He walked up to him and said hello with a happy paint and running around chasing his tail.

"Hey Kiwi. Can you keep a secret?" Kiwi ran to Ulrich's bed, sat, and wagged his tail meaning he was all ears.

"I don't know how to tell this, but I think I'm falling in love with William Dunbar." Kiwi stopped wagging his tail and suprisally opened his mouth and gasped.

"I don't know what I didn't see in him, but he makes me feel heated up and the happiest I ever been." Kiwi barked and wagged his tail.

Ulrich ignored it and stared into space thinking about his kiss from William. But wait, he can't tell his friends that he's dating William. They'll be freaked out. Best for him to keep it a secret.

He saw William changing out of his clothes and took off his shirt. He felt his body heat up and he blushed upon seeing him. He smiled and crawled into bed and dreamed about him and William.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to give big thanks to Cartoongal11 for helping me with a few ideas. Big thanks girlfriend :D! And I'll be able to update more! Thank god for winter break!**

William was walking around the school looking for Ulrich. He spotted him practicing his soccer moves on the field. Ulrich kicked the ball and William caught it.

"Hey you." He said. "Hey William." Ulrich pushed him into a tree and passionatley. "How goes it?"

"Nothing. Just need to practice on my kicks." William intrupted him. "Yeah, remember what happened last night?" Ulrich smiled and kissed him. "I do. I almost hate to say but last night was the best night EVER!"

William chuckled. "If you want we can do it again. Beside we got an hour before class starts. So are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He smiled and giggled. "Oh, I know what you mean." They walked to William's room and got a little sexual for a few minutes.

"Where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked lookng for him along with the group. "We don't know. We've been waiting for aout 20 minutes for him." Jeremy said. "Yeah, and where's William?" Aelita asked.

"Don't worry, I'll call him." Odd replied taking his phone out and diled his number.

Ulrich's phone was ringing. But he ws busy as he loudly moaned. They stopped for a second. "Wait, that's my phone. Hello?" He answered panting.

"Hey buddy, where are you?" Odd asked. "And, why do you sond like you're out of breath?"

"Oh, it's nothing I was just finishing up soccer practice." William continued to kiss down Ulrich's neck. "Uh, what's that in the background?"

"It's nothing, Odd." He pushed him from his neck for a second. "It's just Kiwi chewing on his toys. Gotta go." Ulrich hung up his phone and cotinued unfinished buisness with William.

"Where did he saw he was?" Aelita asked. "I don't know. But he sounded weird over the phone."

The bell rung. "We'll probably see him in class." Jeremy replied.

The gang made it to class but didn't see William or Ulrich. Odd passed a note to Jeremy. 'Their not here eiether.' Jeremy replied back and passed it. 'I can see that Odd. Where do you think they are?'

Odd continued to write and passed back 'I don't know but I hope their ok.'

William and Ulrich were finishing up their session and they lied in bed sighing out relief and whiping sweat from his head. "Well, that was alot." Ulrich said turning to William. "I know. But it was intanse." He gloated.

"Wait, do you think we're taking this a little fast?" William kissed him. "No, why?"

"I think it's a little to fast, I mean we only dated for a few days and we're already in bed together. We need to slow down a bit." He stated. "Ok, if it makes you happy."

"Thanks. Wait, what time is it?"

"12:15."

"Aw crap, we're late for 3rd period! Jim's gonna kill us!" Ulrich bounced out the bed and got dressed and so did William.

They boys ran out the room and was able to get in their gym clothes and got o te track. "Huh, hey you boys are late!" Jim shouted. "Sorry Jim we...overslept. We were busy studing for a quiz in Ms. Hurtz." William lied.

"Ah Suzanne, always giving out work. 5 laps around the track both of you." He strictly said. The boys started to run.

Odd turned and saw the guys running. After they finished running they got with the group. "Hey, where were you guys we've been looking for you."

William and Ulrich exadurated. "Uh, we were in the library." William said. "You both hate the library. The librarian dosen't even like you." Odd said.

"Ms. Hertz assigned us double work and we needed to go to the library and we fell asleep in there studying." Ulrich finished. "Ok?" Odd questionaly said.

Later on that afternoon William and Ulrich were at lunch with the guys.

"Hey boys." Aelita said cheerfully. "Hey." They said sitting at the tabe. "How was Ms. Hertz quiz?" Jeremy asked eating some of his spaghetti.

"Huh, what...?" Ulrich was conused but remebered when William elboed his arm. "Oh, the test? It was stupid as usual." Ulrich covered up. "Well, William helped me, for once."

Odd stuffed spaghetti into his mouth until his cheeks were stuffed and big like a chimpmunk. "Mhahahashghjdhfghjfnds." Everyone as confused. "Uh, what?" Yumi said. Odd swallowed and coughed. A piece of noodle flew from his mouth and lnded on Ulrich's face. "Ugh, yuck Odd! Gross!" Ulrich threw the noodle to the ground.

"I was asking, are you gonna eat you're serving of spagetti?" William rolled his eyes. "Take it."

Sissi walked by and slipped on the noodle. Her trey flew through the air and landed on her. The whole cafeteria got quiet and then erupted with laughter. "That must have been fun for you." Odd laughed. Sissi got angry and took a handful of food and threw it at Odd but he ducked and hit Aelita instead.

"Hey!" Aelita grabbed some food too and threw it at Sissi but she moved and it hit Herv on the side of his face.

**"FOOD FIGHT!" **Someone yelled and the whole cafeteria started to chuck throw, and launch food everywhere. Ulrich snuck under the table to escape the messy food chucking battle.

"Ah!" He bumped into William under the table too. "Shh!"

They both looked up and the whole group throwing food too and Odd catching some spagetti in his mouth. "Let's get out of here." Ulrich took William's hand and snuck out the messy battlefield and made it to behind the gym. "So now what?" William asked.

Ulrich grabbed William and made out with him for a few minutes. Ulrich saw the guys coming covered in food and stopped. "Oh, yeah well you're a freaking idiot!" Ulrich yelled.

"What are you doing?" William asked confused. He pointed to the group running by. "So what? At least I can score a goal better than you!"

The group walked by and saw the boys 'arguing'. "Guys we gotta go to lyoko Xana activated a tower." Jeremie said running by along with Aelita and Yumi. "Hey, you guys missed a good fight." Odd slurped a noodle that was stuck in his hair. William and Ulrich looked disgusted.

"Let's go!" Odd ran by and was followed by Ulrich and William.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait I've been busy this holiday season and I'm ready to go to work on the story. I don't own Code Lyoko or the characters. **

**And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

The gang made it to the factory. "You guys know what to do." Jeremy replied running to his chair. "Aye aye Einstien." Odd replied saluting.

The gang got to the scanner room. Aelita, Yumi, and Odd got in the scanners. "Now that we're alone." William said kissing his neck. "William, no! We can't do it here!" Ulrich whispered making sure the guys didn't hear.

"Ok." William said a little dissapointed. "But, if we do good in lyoko, I'll give you a treat when we get back." Ulrich said suductivly. William smiled and agreed. "Ready for the north pole again, guys?"

"You got it Jeremy!" Ulrich said walking into the scanner. "Ready when you are." William said walking into one also. "Transfer, scanner, virtulization!" The guys landed in the ice reagon with the rest of the group. "Where to Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Go southwest on your left and take a right." Jeremy answered. The group started to run to their desiginated direction. Odd looked ahead of them and dodged a laser that was shot at him. "Oh, so we meet again Roberta." Odd said looking at the crab. "Enough of your stupid names, Odd." Ulrich rolled his eyes and ran towards the other crabs.

"Who's ready to be turned to seafood?" Odd joked doging a laser from 'Roberta'. "Laser arrow!" Odd's arrow missed but he pounced on her back and shot the target. "Bye Roberta." He said laughing.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. He super sprinted towards the other crab and stabbed the mark. Yumi threw her fans and decintigrated two of them. Ulrich tried to attack another one but it stabbed him down to the ground holding him.

William saw it and threw his large michette and cut the legs off the crab and out of its own stupidity it wobbles over to the edge of the clift and he walks over and uses his finger and gently pushed it until itfalls into the digital sea.

The remianing 3 retreated. Odd tried to catch one of them but he fell to his stomach. "Hey, wait! Don't you wanna play with uncle Odd?"

"That was weird." Yumi replied. "Why would they leave?" She thought. "Guys, I know you wanna solve the mystery of this but we still need to get Aelita to the tower."

"Right, let's go!" Yumi, Odd, and Aelita ran. William stopped and helped Ulrich up. "You ok?" He asked with worry. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the help." The boys started to catch up.

The gang conitinued running and saw they were near the tower. "Almost there. I probably have a feeling that were not finished with Xana's friends." Yumi replied.

Three tarantulas appeared and blocked their way. "Oh, I hate always being right." She groaned as she readyed her fans.

"Who cares? The faster we finish this the faster we can return to the past and more spagetti food fights!" Odd cheered running towards the tarantula. "Laser arrow!"

The trantulas fired at the sight of the gang running towards them. Odd backfliped away from one of them but he was shot directly in the torso. "Odd your down half your life points! One more shot and it all over for you. Same for you too Yumi."

"That's weird, how did their laser get more powerful?" Yumi asked blocking some laser but she was shot from behind being devirtulized. "Well that didn't answer our question." Was her last words before she returned to the factory. "Bring it on, Britney!" Odd taunted. "Odd, if you don't stop with the names. My foot's going up your ass." Ulrich threatened.

"Whatever." Odd said before he got shot in the chest getting devirulized. "Son of a bitch, Ulrich!" He said before getting back to the factory. "Well that was quick." Ulrich stated destroying a tarantla. "Simple as that." Ulrich attacked the trantula and destroyed it. Another trantula was about to sneak up on it but William sliced it to pieces. "Woah, thanks."

"Thanks for clearing the path boys!" Aelita yelled running in the tower. "Now that we're alone." William said kissing Ulrich neck. "Wait we can't do it here but when we get back I'll give you your treat for saving me."

Out of nowhere a missed trantula came and started blasting at the boys. "William look out!" Ulrich took the shot and passed out he started to glow red. "Ulrich!" William was furious and destroyed the last trantula.

"Ulrich are you alright?" William lifted Ulrich up from his shoulder and he quickly was devirtulized. Ulrich walked out the tower and fell on his knees. "Ulrich! Are you ok?" Odd and Yumi came and helped him up. "I'm ok."

Later on Ulrich went back to his room. "Hey, I'm gonna take Kiwi out for a while." Odd said grabbing his leash.

"You do that." Odd left the room with Kiwi in his arms. Ulrich was finishing his homework until there was a knock at the door. "Odd, if you forgot your key again. I'm duck taping it to you."

"Ulrich, it's me!" He remebered the voice. "What are you doing here William?" He said pulling him in. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I was worried when you got shot on lyoko."

"I'm fine." Ulrich stated. "But, you should..." William was interupted. "By the way I never gave you my reward for saving me." Ulrich said walking towards him.

"But Ulrich?" Ulrich ignored him and started to kiss him while he closed the door and started taking off his clothes. William forgot his worry and continued to kiss deeper and deeper.

"Oh William! Faster, Deeper! Keep going!" Ulrich moaned out of ecastacy. "Almost there!" He moaned but the door swung open revealing his roomate Odd. He gasped.

"Ulrich?" Odd shouted seeing his roomate in bed with William. "Odd? This isn't what it looks like!" Odd covered Kiwi's eyes upon the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Odd? This isn't what it looks like!" Odd covered Kiwi's eyes upon the sight. "Uh, this is exactly what it looks like! Ulrich, what the hell? I thought you guys hated each other! And you're doing it...in my bed!" He shouted.

"We did and keep it down. But then William said he liked me and then so did I." Ulrich said kissing William. Odd gagged. "Oh god, I'm gonna be sick. How long have you guys kept this from the guys?"

"About 3 weeks." William answered. "You guys dated for three weeks and you're already sleeping together? Ok, that's the fastest I've ever seen anybody go that far in a relationship. But still messed up!"

"Listen, we kept it a secret from you guys so we wouldn't ruin our reputations." Ulrich explained putting on his pants along with William. "So please don't tell anyone."

"Ulrich..."

"Please? We'll give you half of our deserts for a month." They both begged. Odd caved. "Ok. I won't tell a living soul." Odd promised. "Thanks." They both thanked. "I'm gonna leave." William said. "Bye." They made out with each other. Odd vomited in his bed. "Bye William."

"Ok, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna wash, boil, and then burn my sheets." Odd said picking up his dirty sheets and leaving the room. Ulrich got in his clothes not realizing that there was something growing in him.

The next morning Odd woke up on the floor since he burned his sheets. He woke up and heard Ulrich moaning. "Hey buddy. You ok?" Ulrich turned over his face looked pale and his usual shade turned to a sickly green. "Woah, you don't look so good." He commited. "Gee thanks that makes me feel alot better." He said bitterly.

"Sorry. You want me to get Yolanda?" He asked. "No, I think I'll be ok." He gagged. "Oh crap." He grabbed a trash can next to his bed and violently vomited in it. "Gross!" Ulrich coughed the remaining vomit out of his throat.

"I'm getting Yolanda." He said tryng to leave. "No." He grabbed Odd's arm. "I said I'll be fine. " He coughed violently getting the remaining vomit out his mouth. His grip started to tighten around Odd's arm. "Ok, ok. I won't tell but you're starting to hurt my arm."

"Good." Ulrich let go of Odd's arm and carefully climbed out of bed to get dressed. "You're sure you're ok?" Ulrich rolled his eyes feeling dizzy and nausious again. "I'm fine!" He yelled but he vomited on Odd's shirt. "EWWWW!" Odd said seeing his best friend vomit on him. "Ok, you know what? I'm taking you to Yolanda." Odd said grabbing Ulrich's hand. "No, I'm not going!" He said pulling back his arm.

"Ulrich, even though you scare me at times, I don't care! You're going unless I have to drag you against your will kicking and screaming like a girl being taken away from a Justin Bieber consert." Odd yelled grabbing his arm again.

Ulrich got startled. "Ok, fine." He surrendered and decided to go to the nurse. "Aye boys." Said and unfimiliar nurse she said putting down her magazine. "Uh hi. Who are you?" Odd asked flirting at her. "I'm the new nurse, Nurse Bon Qui Qui." She continued smacking her gum. **(Look her up on Youtube and I guarentee you will laugh your ass off.)**

"Yeah..." Odd said lost in his world staring at the new nurse. Looking at her chocolate brown skin, brown redish hair, and her revealing nurse uniform. "Uh, my friend is sick and he's throwing up." He explained.

"I'm ok. Really." Ulrich vomited in a trashcan. "EWW! So, what you want me to do about it?" She asked popping her gum. "Uh, aren't you the nurse?"

"Yea. So?" Odd just looked at her. "Uh, where's Nurse Yolanda?"

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you?" She said slamming down her magazine. "What?" Ulrich said whiping his mouth. "You know, you just like Rico. You always aid I'm not good enough for you! Is that it? He left me for my homegirl Diamond! He left all ala dis for all dat"? She said whiping out a pair of scissors swinging them around.

"Woah, woah, woah! Careful!" Odd and Ulrich shouted trying not to get cut.

"Oh, "if I see them again, oh boy! I will _cut _them! You don't know _me_!_ You DON'T KNOW ME!" _She yelled jumping and rotating whippng her scissors. "Ulrich, I'm scared." Odd ran behind Ulrich. Yolanda calmly walked in with a coffee in her hand and saw what was happening. She slipped of her headphones "What is going on in here?" She asked.

"You didn't hear all the screaming that was happenning 5 minutes ago?" Odd yelled terrified. "You hired a nurse that's hot, yet terrifing!"

"Oh, Bon Qui Qui. Why don't you go on break?"

She scoffed . "I can do that." She put down the scissors and left. She got in her car an drove off. Yolanda groaned. "So, what's going on?"

"Ulrich dosen't feel good."

"How many times have I've told you! I said Im fine." His stomach growled and did flip flops and he ran towards the trash can and vomited again. "Oh my, that sounds bad. I'll see what I can do." She said escorting Ulrich to an empty cot. "I'm just gonna, you know go." Bon Qui Qui came in. "I forgot my phone." She got a call and answered.

"Hello? Oh, so it's _you_? Oh, Dimond when I see you, I will _cut you_!" She grabbed the scissors and started slashing them around again. "Leaving now!" Odd quickly said running out the office. "Oh, Odd I'ma _cut you._" He said in his head imitating Bon Qui Qui.

Odd later on got to breakfast with a stack of croissants, a pound of scrambled eggs, and a large cup of orange juice.

"Good morning, my fellow friends!" He said sitting down his plate of food and eating a croissant. "Hey Odd, where's Ulrich?" Aelita asked sipping her juice. "Uh, he's at the nurse." He said.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Yumi asked worried. "He got sick and threw up this morning."

Yumi smelled something. "So, that explaines why you smell like puke."

"He puked on me! And I took a shower...twice!" Odd smelled his shirt. "And the smell won't go away!" He said angerly chomping on his eggs. William walked to the table.

"Morning, guys!" He said sitting down. "Uh, h-hi William." Odd said nervousely having flashbacks about yeterday. "Where's Ulrich?" He asked looking at the table acting like he didn't care. "He's at the nurse." Yumi said.

"Why?"

"He threw up on me!" Odd said angerly. "He was too suborn tat he didn't want to go to Yolanda and I'm now scared to go to the nurse." Odd said remembering Bon Qui Qui. "The new nurse is hot but I' terrified to go again."

William was now worried. Not about Bon Qui Qui but Ulrich.

"I gotta go." William said. "You just got here." Yumi said. "Uh, I gotta go call someone. Later." He left the cafeteria. "I'm gonna go too. I got to get rid of the puke smell. Who wants my other half of food?" Everyone stopped eatting. "Uh, are you ok? You sure you didn't catch what Ulrich had?" Yumi asked suprised. " Nope. Bye" He left the cafeteria.

"Ok, that was Odd?" Jeremy said pointing at him. What kind of world are we living in?" Yumi said shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap you guys are in love with Stay by your side. I wanna give thanks for everyone that's been reviewing even anoymous reviewers. Keep them coming guys. And leave me some ideas if you want too and you may see them in the story.**

William made it to the nurse and saw Ulrich sleeping in the nurse's office holding his stomach. He knocked on the door.

"Oh, good morning William. How can I help you today?" She asked. "Is Ulrich in here?" He said trying not to blush.

"Yes, but he's asleep." She almost closed the door but William stopped her. "But, I can still see him?" She hesitated for a second before answering. "Well, you can but just be quiet."

"Thank you." William said before he went in and Yolanda left the office. William walked over to Ulrich and rubbed his head messing up his hair. "Ulrich..." He sighed. Ulrich heard his name and woke up. "William...? What's going on?" Ulrich sat up but felt dizzy and nausious again. "Ugh..." He held his stomach. "Ulrich, you got to take it easy. Odd told me what happened to you."

Ulrich sighed. "Odd..." He clenched his fist tightly. "I'm staying with you." He said kissing him. "William... That's so sweet." Ulrich hugged him and he looked into his eyes. William did the same and they started to smooch.

"Ulrich I..." Yolanda heard everything and saw the two kissing boys. She smiled and quietly left the room without them knowing. They both parted and cuddled together.

Odd was sitting in his room looking at the ceiling trying to get his mind off Ulrich. Kiwi jumped on the bed and panted meaning what's wrong. "Oh Kiwi, my little diggity dog. I hope Ulrich ok." Odd said petting his dog's head. Kiwi barked. "I should see how he's doing." Odd left the room.

Ulrich was still making out with William feeling close to him.

"I don't know how to say this William, but...I love you." Ulrich said snuggling to his chest. "I love you too, Ulrich." William held him close and as he kissed his lovers forehead.

Ulrich closed his eyes and peacefully sleeping Williams arms. Odd opene the door and saw William and Ulrich together but this time snuggling. He felt nausious again but he shook it off seeing how happy they were together. He left and decided to hang with the rest of the gang.

"Hey Odd. Where were you?" Yumi said sitting on the bench. "Me? Oh, you know same old sam old." He place his hand behind his head ashe went to get his self a soda from the vending machine.

"He's hiding something we don't know." Yumi whispered to Aelita and Jeremie. "He is and we know it's not a girl." Jeremie crossed out. "Then what?" Aelita asked looking at Odd. "What?" Odd asking loking at his suspicious friends. "Nothing." Aelita said. "Now, how do we get the answers out of Odd?"

"I may know." Yumi said. "Here's what we do." She whipspers her master plan to Aelita and Jeremie. "I'll meet you at the factory. And I'll make sure he squeels." Yumi left for the cafeteria to get someting.

"Uh, Odd can you come with us to the factory to help us on a project on lyoko?" Jeremie asked. "No problem Einstien." Odd threw away his soda can in he garbage and followed them to the factory.

They made it to the factory and got to the super computer. "Ok, so now what?" Odd asked. "Oh nothing." Odd got an idea in his head. "Wait a minute, youguys would never ask me for help on lyoko." He gasped. "It's a trap!" Odd tried to run but Aelita pushed Odd in the chair and tied his arms down using her scrunchies and secured him using her jacket.

"Guys, what's going on here? Are you possesed by Xana?" He yelled. "No, but you're not telling us something." Jeremie said. Yumi came in with something in her hand.

"Yumi, help me out of here! Please!"

"Sorry Odd but whatever you're not telling us this tray of meatballs will get it." Yumi opened a container with half a dozen sweetish meatballs inside. "What are you doing with all those meatballs?" He asked getting worried. Yumi took a fork out her backpack. Odd eyes widened.

"Every 5 seconds you don't tell us what's going on meatball will get eaten. You got a chance to tell us why you're acting weird."

"And if I reuse?" Yumi stabed her fork into a meatball and ate it. "NOOOOO! It's was so young and full of gravy!" Odd cried out of horror. "You can save the meatballs and even enjoy them too if you tell us what's going on."

"Hurry Odd, there's only 5 left of us." Aelita said in a high voice pretending to be a meatball. "Don't let her eat all of us!" Jeremie joined in. Odd was getting scared now.

"Tell us! Now!" Yumi saidready to eat another meatball. "I can't! I promised!" Yumi ate the meatball. "It hurts why!" Odd cried.

"You got 4 of us left save us Odd." Yumi mimicked as she got another meatball ready. She put it to her lip ready to chmp down on it. "AAAHHHHH!" Odd cried. "I can't do it! William and Ulrich will kill me!" Odd looked away.

"What are they hiding?" Aelita said grabbing his shirt. "I can't tell you! I promised them I wouldn't!" Jeremie turned Odd's head while Yumi ate meatball #4.

"I'll tell you! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Odd said crying. "Good boy, Odd. Now what are they hiding?" Yumi said grabbing an extra meatball. Odd sniffled. "William and Ulrich are dating each other! Their in love for gods sakes! They are in love!"

The gang gasped. "William and Ulrich?" Aelita said. "Together?" Jeremie finished. "Yes. I saw them being something and I promised not to tell anyone." Odd admited. Yumi bought it.

"Ok, guys let him go." Aelita and Jeremie released Odd. "Pleasure doing buisness wit you Odd." Yumi gave Odd the tray of meatballs. Odd cried out of joy. "Thank you." Odd ran out to the elevator and started eating the saved meatballs.

"I still can't believe it. Ulrich Stern is dating William Dunbar." Jeremie said. "I know." Aelita added. "Back in Japan Guy and Guy meant Yaoi in anime and mangas. But I can't believe I get to see it in real life." Yumi said. "Wait, we probably don't know that until we ask questions." Jeremie implied. "You're right. We're gotta ask Ulrich and William first to see if Odd wasn't making it up." Aelita joined.

William was still in the nurse with Ulrich until he woke up. "William? You're still here?" Ulrich asked rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I didn't want to leave you here by yourself." William held Ulrich's hand and carressed it.

"You think you're ok to leave this place?" He asked. Ulrich replied, "Yeah, I feel alright." Ulrich got off the cot and left to his room with William behind him.

"I glad you're ok Ulrich." William said sitting on Ulrich's bed. "So am I." Ulrich sat on his lap. "And thanks for being there for me." Ulrich kissed William and they started making out.

"Well Yolanda said Ulrich's not in the nurse's office." Yumi said. "And William's not in his dorm room." Aelita added. "So where can they be?" Jeremie asked. They walked passed Ulrich's and Odd's room. Aelita heard a small clatter sound coming from a nearby window. She peeked through a small crack of the blinds and saw two moving objects hitting the blinds.

One of the blinds broke off And Aelita saw who it was. Ulrich was passionatly making out with William on his desk. She gasped loudly but covered her mouth but ducked before they saw her. Aelita ran back towards Yumi and Jeremie.

"Guys, come, now!" She said as she grabbed their arms and dragged them to the window. "Aelita, I don't see anything." Jeremie replied looking around. They saw Ulrich's and William's faces kissing each other with thier shirts off. Jeremie and Yumi screamed which caused William and Ulrich to scream also to jump off the desk.

"What are you guys doing?" They screamed. "What are you guys doing?" Ulrich and William yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita got to Ulrich's and Odd's dorm seeing William putting on his shirt along with Ulrich. "Ok, now that we're here... What the sweet name holy hell is going on here?" Aelita shouted swinging her arms in the air.

"Uh, uh." Ulrich started scratching the back of his head. "Ok, Me and William are dating." He held Williams hand. "Wait, so Odd was telling the truth? You guys are in la...la...la...?" Jeremie gulped. "Love." Ulrich finished.

The gang stood there with suprised looks on thier faces. "We still can't believe you guys were enemies: fighting, yelling, insulting. Now you're kissing, touching, having sex with each other...Oh good god, I just had a vison of it." Aelita said shaking her head.

"How long had this been going on?" Yumi asked. "About 3 weeks." William answered. "3 Weeks?" The gang shouted. "And why didn't you guys tell us?" Aelita said. "We wanted to but we didn't want other people to ridicule us. I mean Ulrich's the star soccer player of the school, and how would everyone feel about him hooking up with another dude?"

"And how long have Odd known about this little affair? And don't skip on the detailes Odd told us everything." Jeremie said crossing his arms. "About a week and how did you guys make him tell you?" Ulrich answered. Odd walked in the room sucking the gravy off his fingers and saw everyone inside and a very upset Ulrich. He turned around and was about to leave until Yumi closed the door on him. "You told them?"

Odd protested. "They tourtured me! What could I do?" Ulrich smelled something. "You're face is covered in gravy! You caved for meatballs?" His face was turning red from anger. "Like I said what could I do? Yumi was eating them! I had to cave!" Ulrich was about to pounce on Odd but he got held back by Aelita and William. "**I'll kill you!**" Odd hid behind Yumi. "You're gonna have to go through Yumi first!"

"Yumi, please move!"

"No problem." Yumi moved to the left leaving Odd defenseless. "Oh, thanks Yumi. You helped me alot."

"Ulrich, calm down!" Aelita said. "We're your friend and we suport your decision." Ulrich calmed down. "Really?" William said. The gang nodded including Odd. "Guys, I'm sorry I told them but all for the meatballs sake." Odd sorta apologized. "I forgive you Odd."

* * *

><p>For the past few weeks Ulrich and William continued dating and soon the whole school found out too. Which devistated Sissi. She was locked in her room crying in her pj's and eating scoops of chocolate ice cream and M&amp;Ms while listening to sad R&amp;B. Which everyone enjoyed. Ulrich was lyinig in his room feeling nausious again like he did for the past few weeks and he's gain an extra 10 pounds.<p>

He poked at his stomach and felt mostly fat and a little suprise that's only eight weeks old. "How am I gaining all this weight?" Ulrich lifted his shirt looking at his slightly bulging stomach. "I can't believe this." He held his stomch feeling the bump. He felt a powerful movement inside that made him that made him gasp.

"Ow. Ok. What was that?" He breathed hard. He put down his shirt and left for Jeremie's room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ulrich." Ulrich walked in. "What's up?"

"I've been gaining weight." Ulrich stated. "So? Everyone gains weight now and then." Jeremie said shrugging his shoulders. "I know but I felt something weird." He held his hand on his stomach. "Like what?"

"I don't know like a kicking feeling, so examine me, run test, whatever." Ulrich said. "Ok ok. Calm down. I'll do it." Jeremie agreed. Ulrich thanks Jeremie and waited for 2 hours on the results. "Got something." He announced. "Finally." Ulrich said yawning from boredom. Jeremie looked at the results and his mouth fell wide open. "Oh...my...god." He said. "What?"

"Uh, nothing." Jeremie said. "Tell me!" Ulrich pushed Jeremie from his chair and saw the results. "Oh my god."

"Ulrich..." Ulrich turned his head. "I can't read this." He said. Jeremie sighed and walked to the computer. "It says you're..." Jeremie couldn't finish. "I'm what? I'm a girl again? Oh my god Odd's gonna try to watch me undress again!"

"No it's not! You're **pregnant**!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ulrich panicked. "I'm what?" Jeremie was getting scared. "You're pregnant."

"With what?" Ulrich shouted walking back and forth. "With a baby boy or girl."

"Oh my god. I can't believe this." Ulrich gasped and sat down on the bed holding his stomach. "Ow."

Jeremie saw this and got up. "You alright Ulrich?" Ulrich breathed. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna get back to my dorm." Ulrich got up and left for his room. He made it back and plopped down on his bed. He felt his stomach and felt a small movement. "I gotta tell William." He said in his head. He took out his cell and texted William.

**'Plz come to my dorm got something big 2 tell u.'** He sent the message and waited for him. He heard a knock on the door. "Hey William." William saw the concern on his face and in his voice. "What's wrong? Are you breaking up with me?" William said getting sad. "No, it's not that." Ulrich sat William down on his bed and sat on his lap. "Well, tell me what's wrong Ulrich." Ulrich took a deep breath and looked at William. "William, I don't now how to say this but I'm...I'm..."

William shook Ulrich. "What is it Ulrich? Tell me!" Ulrich was getting scared. "Stop shaking me! You're gonna hurt the baby!" William stopped shaking him. "What?"

"I'm pregnant William. With your baby." Ulrich placed a hand on his stomach feeling the forming bump. "Ulrich you gotta be kidding me."

"No. It's true, I'm pregnant. I don't know how this happened." Ulrich was on the verge of tears. William lightly kissed Ulrich's neck. "Don't cry. I had a feeling Xana's behind this." William clenched his fist. Ulrich started breathing a little hard. "Ulrich?" William said holding him closer. "I'm fine I can feel it moving." Ulrich grabed Williams hand and places it on his stomach and William jerked his hand back. "Woah! So it is true." William placed his hand back on his stomach and continued to feel his unborn son or daughter. William giggled and Ulrich smiled.

"I can't believe Xana made me pregnant. But why?" William hugged Ulrich. "I don't know why but I don't care I'm just happy that you're pregnant with our soon to be child." William kissed Ulrich on his lips. The two boys heard the door knocking. "Come in." They say the gang run in. "Oh my god! Ulrich is it true?" Aelita said excited. "Are you pregnant?" Yumi asked.

"It's true." The girls giggled and cheered. "Wait, who told you guy?" William asked. "Jeremie did." Ulrich groaned and rolled his eyes. "No suprise. But I think Xana had something to do with this."

"That's true who knows what could be slowly growing in Ulrich's gut." Odd said. "Odd! We don't care if it's Xana's baby, I'll be there for Ulrich." William hugged Ulrich.

* * *

><p>The next day Ulrich stayed the night in William's dorm. "Morning William." Ulrich said kissing Williams head. William woke up feeling his lovers kiss. "Morning Ulrich."<p>

"How did you sleep?" He asked kissing Ulrich back. "Rough." Ulrich rubbed his back. "Aww, I'm sorry." William got out of bed to get dressed. Ulrich felt another movement in his stomach and saw that it was bigger. "Holy crap!" He shouted. "Oh my god Ulrich." William saw his stomach grown twice as bigger since yesterday. "What happened?"

"If I knew I would be shouting!" Ulrich placed his hands on his stomach feeling his now showing stomach. "Don't worry we'll go to Jeremie." After the boys got dressed they went to the factory. And told Jeremie what's going on. "So, do you know what's going on?" William asked crossing his arms. "It looks like the baby is growing day by day which means a day is one month." Jeremie explained.

"So the next day, Ulrcih will be four months pregnant?" Jeremie stopped typing. "Bingo." Jeremie replied. "Is there a way to stop this?" Ulrich said rubbing his stomach. "Sadly no." Ulrich was disapointed. "Don't worry Ulrich. Soon it'll be over." William said rubbing Ulrich's belly. The boys got back to their dorm and sat on the bed. "William?" Ulrich said lying on William's bed. "Yeah?"

"If the baby was boy or girl what would you name them?" Ulrich asked. "I don't know. But I want to name the girl Juliet." William answered. "What about for the boy?" Ulrich asked sitting up.

"I don't know what I would name him." "Well, I was thinking. How about Gavan for the boy?" Ulrich asked rubbing his baby bump. "I like it." He said rubbing Ulrcih's head. Ulrich giggled by the touch. "Hey William? Can I please have a ice cream sundae with bacon, pickles and blueberries?" Ulrich asked fluttering his eyes. "I see you already have cravings. I'll get your ice cream whatever." William left the room to get Ulrich's sundae. Ulrich wouldn't stop rubbing his stomach feeling the baby's movement. "Don't worry, daddy will bring us our ice cream."

William came back 20 minutes later and gave Ulrich his ice cream. "Thanks William." Ulrich started to eat the icecream and enjoyed it. "So yummy. Want some?" He scooped some to Williams face. "Uh, no thanks? I don't want to get food poisoning." Ulrich and William laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Look on my profile I got a poll to vote for the gender of the baby. And leave any ideas you want to be added to the story.**

Ulrich woke up in his bed. "Morning Odd." Ulrich said. Odd was upside down in his bed still asleep. Ulrich got out of bed and felt his stomach that had swelled again. "Wake up Odd." Odd shuffled his body. "Don't worry there's enough od Odd to go around ladies." He said dreamily. Ulrich threw the pillow at Odd and he fell over on his head. " Woah!" Odd shouted getting off the floor.

"Ulrich, I told you before no more waking me up when I'm sleeping. I was having the best dream The PussycatDolls were feeding me grapes like a greek god. And they were in bikinis." Odd said pouting sadly. Ulrich rolled his eyes and looked into the mirror to see his visibly bulging stomach. "Looks like you're getting bigger by the day, Ulrich. How is that going so far?"

"No duh. It sucks because my back is almost always hurting, I crave the most weirdest things, and I probably can fit in my pants anymore." Ulrich complained. "But, when this thing is out of me I'll be thrilled."

"So, I'll take that as an ok." Odd said rolling his eyes. Ulrich pouted for a second as he got dressed along with Odd. "So, how longer until you have to give birth to Juliet or Gavan?"

"Another 4 months or should I say 4 days?" Ulrich giggled feeling the baby moving. "Soon you're gonna meet you're daddy and daddy." Odd said rubbing Ulrich's stomach. The two boys made their way to the courtyard of the school to meet with their friends. "Hey guys." They greeted. "What's up Odd and Baby Mama." Aelita said giggling.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically. "Well soon the baby will be out in 4 days. Which I'll be excited about. I can barley see my feet or wear my pants." He laughed. "So what do you think the baby will be?" Yumi asked. "I'm hoping for a girl." Ulrich answered. "A girl?" Everyone said supriseed. "Why?" Jeremie asked. "I don't know, I'm just hoping for a girl."

"Yeah, just wait till she's 13 when puberty hits." Odd said. Ulrich felt a movement in his stomach and gasped. "What's wrong Ulrich?" Aelita asked getting worried. "Nothing, I felt it kicking." He said putting his hand on the spot where it was moving. "I want to feel!" Aelita said putting her hand on Ulrich's stomach. "Me too." Yumi did the same and so did the guys.

"Hi baby Juliet or Gavan." Aelita said putting her ear to his stomach. And the unborn baby replied by powerfully kicking her. "Ow! Ow! Oh you are so freaking dead kid!" Aelita tried to grab Ulrich but got held back by Yumi.

"Down Aelita." Yumi pulled her back. Ulrich laughed and kept his hand on his stomach.

* * *

><p>For the past day Ulrich couldn't stop feeling his and William's miracle kick all day. He couldn't eep his hand off of his stomach. During class William came into Ulrich's class. He gave the teacher a note. "Ulrich, Principal Delmas wants to see you. You are excused today in class."<p>

Ulrich gather his stuff and left the room with William. "Why did the principul want to see me?" Ulrich asked. "He dosen't." William said smirking. "I love you." Ulrich hugged him and kissed his cheek. "How's baby Gavan or Juliet?" William tickled Ulrich's stomach. "He or she is doing fine and is driving me a little crazy with his ir her kicking." Ulrich placed his hand on his belly feeling another kick. "Wow, I can tell he or she's excited that mommy and daddy are here." William cooed.

William escorted Ulrich to his room. "Thanks for getting me out of that class babe. I didn't want to take that pop quiz." Ulrich took off his shoes and sat on the bed. "No problem." William sat next to Ulrich on the bed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we get a little closer?" Ulrich said seductivly kissing William's neck. "Wait, Ulrich we can't do this." William pushed Ulrich off. "Why not?" Ulrich was rubbing Williams chest. "Because, you're pregnant and it would be wrong. I know you're pregnant and getting horney is a symptom but I'm not doing it." William said looking the other way. "Aww, come on my parents did it when they were pregnant with me and I didn't feel a thing." William looked at him. "And how do you know this?"

"I don't know, It's just a hunch." Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "And you broke me out of class. Which means you broke the rules and I'm gonna have to punish you." Ulrich took off William's shirt. "Uhg, curse you and you're sexual seducing ways." William caved and started to make out while Ulrich shut off the light.

* * *

><p>"Where's Ulrich and William? Lunch starts in a few and I am not missing meatball day." Odd said doing the potty dance getting eager. "And I'm still angry at Yumi for eating those poor meatballs."<p>

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Where do you think they can be?" Aelita got a thought in her head. "Do you think they're..." Aelita shuttered along with the group about the thought. "Well, their loss. I'm getting my meatballs." Odd ran towards the lunchroom he bumped into Ulrich and William already inside.

"When did you guys get here?" Odd asked. "We've been here for the past 5 minutes." William answered as Rosa gave them a plate of meatballs.

"Hey Rosa, I'd like a extra plate of meatballs and a large plate of potatos." Odd ordered. "I wish I could Odd but Ulrich just got the last plate of meatballs and mashed potatos."

"What? Nooo!" Odd yelled that caught the attention of everyone in the lunchroom. "This is the worse day of my life!" Odd sat at the table along with the group. "Yo Odd, are you sick? This is the first time we've seen you without a mountain load of food. " Jeremie said looking at Odd.

"No I'm not sick Ulrich got the last of the meatballs and mashed potatos. Now, I'm gonna starve!" Odd pouted. Ulrich ate his meatballs. "Sorry dude. But I really am hungry." He said. "Oh sure, let Mr. I'm pregnant so I need to eat all the food." Odd insulted. "At least I have a reason." Ulrich shot back. "Ohh, burn!" Yumi laughed along with everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

After two days Ulrich stomach had swelled twice it's size. The unborn child kept kicking and moving everyday and night which was driving Ulrich a little crazy.

"How much longer till our little 'bundle of joy' is born?" Ulrich asked feeling William's hand roaming his belly. "Another two days." William answered snuggling closer to the place of his son or daughter.

Ulrich laughed. "I still can't wait till it's out." William looked at him. "So you can finally hold it in your arms?"

"That and so I can see my feet again. I'm getting fatter by the day and it looks like it doubled it's size." He placed his hand on his stomach feeling the kicking again. "I can tell." William said. "So, if I have to wait for two days can't I try to induce labor?"

"How are you gonna do that?" William asked. "I don't know. I'll try to eat spicy foods or something, I'll try anything to get it out." Ulrich breathed. "Well, it's just another two days. You're gonna have to wait." William said. "Fine." He said.

* * *

><p>Ulrich was sleeping in his room. He woke up with a small pressure in his stomach. "Calm down. What is it that you want?" He asked holding his stomach bump. "Just one more day Ulrich." He said to calm himself. He carefully layed down and went to sleep.<p>

The next morning he woke up to see Odd out of his bed and was getting ready for the day. "Should I ask why you're getting up this early?" He asked sitting up. "Because, I'm finally gonna ask her out." Odd said putting on his shirt. "Who is it this time?" Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Tracy. I'm gonna finally ask her out." Odd put on his pants. "Didn't you try that last month and she dumped her tray over you?" Ulrich remembered. "Yeah, but after a while she's probably already forgotten about it." He finished doing his hair. "I'll meet you at breakfast, buddy." Odd left the room for Ulrich to get dressed. He felt pressure in his stomch again.

"Will you please calm down? I'll eat when I get dressed." Ulrich yelled at his stomach. The baby replied with a kick. "Ow, ok I'll get you some food." Ulrich got dressed and made his way to the cafeteria. "Hey guys." He greeted. "Hey, Ulrich how are you feeling?" William asked. "Fat and tired as always." Ulrich answered. "Well don't worry tomorrow you'll be able to finally give birth to Gavan or Juliet." Jeremie said. "And I'll be glad. So how is Odd doing on trying to impress Tracy?" Yumi pointed at Odd who was with Tracy.

"Will you go out with me?" Odd asked. "No." She refused. "Will you go out with me?" He asked again. "No." She refused again. "Will you go out with me?" He asked the third time. She sighed. "Fine." She agreed annoyed. "Will you go out- wait really?" He said getting excited. "Sure, why not? You're not gonna leave me alone until I say yes." She explained. "Gee, thanks Tracy. You won't regreat this. I'll pick you up at 6 tonite." Odd walked back to his friends. "I probably will regreat it." She said in her head.

"She agreed to the date." Odd said happly. "You asked her for the past 10 minutes strait." Aelita said. "Who cares she said yes!" Odd said walking away.

Ulrich was sitting in his room breathing slightly irregular while Odd was getting ready for his date. "So how do you think you're date's gonna go?" Ulrich asked. "It's gonna be great. I'm gonna sweep Tracy off of her feet." He gloated. "Good luck with that." He said. He breathed hard for a second. The pressure from the baby was causing his breathing to shorten out for a second. "Ok just calm yourself Ulrich soon you'll have a newborn boy or girl in your arms and in William's arms." He calmly said to himself in his head hoping the baby can settle down. He sighed and layed down on the bed. He felt a strong powerful pain in his abdomin.

"You ok Ulrich?" Odd asked in concern. "I don't know." Ulrich panted. He felt a bit of rushing water flowing out of him. He looked at his pants and saw that they were wet. "Oh no." He said breathing. "What?" Odd asked getting closer. "My water broke." Ulrich panted. "Are you sure?" Odd was getting frightened. "Yes!" He shouted. "Well what do I do?" Ulrich stopped panting. "Call the guys for help! And hurry!" He was breathing faster. "Ok." Odd grabbed his phone and called William's cell. "Hello?" He answered. "William, please tell me you're at you're dorm." Odd begged. "I am, what's wrong?"

"Ulrich's water broke and he needs help." Odd said. "What?" He shouted worried. "He needs help, just get over here." William responded. "Ok, I'll be there in a few." William hung up his phone. Odd called Yumi's cell next. "Konechiwah, what's up?" She said. "Yumi help! Ulrich's water broke and I don't know what to do!" He said rapidly. "Odd, calm down and tell me what is." She calmly stated. "Ulrich's water broke! We need you're help." Odd said. "Wait are you sure Odd?" He agreed. "Ok, I'll gather Jeremie and Aelita and we'll be there in a few minutes." Yumi hung up her phone.

Odd turned to Ulrich who was sweating and panting hard. "It hurts." He gripped Odd's hand and held it until it glowed red. "Ow, Ulrich calm down!" He said retreaving his nearly broken hand. "Don't worry. The guys are on their way." William knocked on the door and ran in with Odd opening it. "How's Ulrich?" He asked. "He's right there." Odd pointed. William squated down next to Ulrich and took his hand. "Ulrich, don't worry I'm here. How do you feel?" He asked. "I'm pain. Feels like I'm dying." Ulrich panted as tears began to stream down his face.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." William calmed. Ulrich kept breathing while the rest of the gang came in. "How's Ulrich?" Jeremie asked. "He's said it feels like he's dying." Odd said. William held Ulrich's hand closer. Ulrich cried out a bit. He felt something between his legs. "Oh, I think I can feel the head." He said out of breath. "Really?" William said. Aelita looked under the sheets and saw the baby's head coming. "Guys, I can see the head." She stated. "Well, hurry up and get it out." Jeremie told her. "Ok. Ulrich just calmly push as hard as you can." She instructed. Ulrich nodded his head and pushed with all his strength. He felt like his stomach was being ripped in two and he couldn't take the pain. "How do pregnant women do this?" He shouted. "Almost there Ulrich."

Ulrich pushed again and then felt a small body go all the way out from between his legs and out of the womb. Crying filled the room. "It's a girl!" Aelita said as she took the small bloody newborn in her arms. Yumi gave her a small towel and wrapped her in it. The crying baby quieted down and fell asleep. Aelita saw something out the corner of her eye. "Ulrich, I don't hink you're finished here." She said. "Why not?" William asked worried. "Because there's another one coming." She told them. "You know what to do Ulrich." She said she she readied herself. Ulrich pushed with whatever strenght was left and never gave up. He felt another small body go through. "It's another girl!" Aelita said showing the baby girl to the two boys.

Jeremie placed the second baby in another towel and heard the baby quiet down. "Ulrich, you did wonderful." William said kissing a tired Ulrich. Ulrich sat up and smiled. Aelita handed the two sleeping baby girls to their parents. Ulrich held Juliet which looked like her daddy William. She had black tuff of hair on her head, brown eyes, and Ulrich's nose. "What should we name this one?" William asked holding the second baby. "How about Julia?" Ulrich suggested. "Julia and Juliet. I love it." William said bouncing the tiny baby looking around the room and at her parents with her Black eyes, brown hair, and has a bit William's features. "You did an awsome job, Ulrich." The gang complomented.

Odd looked at the clock and saw it was after 8pm. "Oh, snap my date with Tracy!" Odd remembered. "Sorry guys but I got to go." Odd ran out the room hoping to make his date. Ulrich smiled at his newborn daughters and kissed William.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilouge<strong>

7 years later after the birth of the girls Ulrich and William got married and settled in a house near a lake to raise the girls (even though Julia is Ulrich's little girl and Juliet is William's princess). They were looking over the sunset holding hands. Julia and Juliet were playing soccer thanks to Ulrich. "I still can't believe after these years, we're able to raise a great family." William replied. "Yeah, we raised two beautiful, and smart daughters and we live in a beautiful house. I couldn't picture our life anymore perfect than this." Ulrich said kissing him.

The girls ran over to their snuggling parents.

"Mommy, daddy look we found." Juliet said running over with her twin sister holding the soccerball. "What did you find?" Ulrich asked sitting the girl on their on her lap. "We found a rock with something shiney in it." Julia said taking the rock out of her pocket and giving it to William. "This is a dimond, girls. It's worth alot of money." Ulrich explained. "How much mommy?" Juliet asked curious. "About $100 dollars or even more." He said. "Woah, our piggy bank will be full." Julia commited. "Ok, girls time for bed." Ulrich said getting up. "Aww, do we have to?" They groaned simotaniously. "Yes." He said escorting the girls to thier room.

After he got the girls into their Pj's. Julie in her green footie pajamas and Juliet in her pink mathching pajamas. "Night girls." They both said as they left the room. They sat in front of the fireplace. snuggling together on the couch, and drinking red wine. "This is the most romantic night ever William." Ulrich complimented. "I know." He said he kissed his lover and heard two "Eww's!" coming fron around the corner. "Go to bed girls!" Ulrich shouthed making the girls giggle and run back to their room. "We raised a great family." Ulrich said kissing his lover passionetly.


End file.
